


Immortal

by cardsuits



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardsuits/pseuds/cardsuits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robots don't feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

Blitzcrank has never really understood the concept of love, until Orianna. There’s this odd feeling of happiness whenever she’s around, something that makes him want to be with her and watch her when she fights on the fields of justice. Orianna fights with grace and precision, much like a ballet performer. Blitzcrank briefly wonders if she’s ever seen a ballet performance. He hasn’t, but he’s aware of the art’s existence.

Orianna makes Blitzcrank feel less lonely in this world, both of them manufactured by humans. However, her sentience is not like his. She is the ghost of Orianna Reveck, the product of a father driven by loss. Her personality doesn’t develop, she struggles to learn – Orianna acts like she should, like she’s programmed to, but she does not learn and adapt like Blitzcrank does.

She doesn’t _feel_ like Blitzcrank does.

Orianna doesn’t know what love is, but Blitzcrank is patient, because as robots they are immortal, they do not age and therefore they have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sleepy what am i doing


End file.
